Le langage des sourcils
by Kalane
Summary: Personne ne comprends Derek, et pourtant Stiles prévoit tout ce que Derek pense et découvre tout ce que Derek cache
1. Le Langage des sourcils

1-1-1-1-1

La première fois que quelqu'un sans rendit compte c'était après une bataille contre un groupement d'oméga qui voulait un territoire. Toute la meute c'était retrouvé au loft de Derek, et Stiles qui avait été laissé derrière avait préparé un véritable arsenal de soin.

Il s'attira un grognement de la part de Derek

« -Pas la peine, et le loup-garou contourna l'adolescent qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de dégainer bandage et antiseptique, tout en se tournant vers le reste de la meute.

Scott avait son t-shirt entièrement recouvert de sang, se précipitant vers son ami l'hyperactif arracha le vêtement et observa attentivement les blessures qui se refermaient. Il en repéra une qui semblait guérir plus lentement que les autres.

Observant les autres un par un, il repéra d'autres blessures du même genre qui guérissaient plus lentement, d'une voix mécontente il affirma :

« -Il y avait un alpha, n'es-ce pas j'avais raison ? Mais non comme d'habitude on écoute jamais le pauvre humain de la bande, ne t'inquiète pas Stiles c'est qu'une bande d'oméga pas de quoi s'affoler. »

Et Stiles continua a déblatérer sur le manque de reconnaissance de la meute d'idiot qui lui servait d'amis, maugréant contre les imbéciles qui peuplaient sa meute qui évitait son regard consciente de sa faute.

Après quelques minutes satisfaits de l'état de l'ensemble de la meute, Stiles qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur lança à la cantonade.

« -Tout le monde est guéri. Magnifique. »

Des sourires lui répondirent, mais l'élan d'enthousiasme de l'adolescent se coupa soudainement à la vue de Derek qui était resté silencieux, à sa vue.

Stiles cria :

« -Derek, viens ici immédiatement .

-Lâche-moi Stiles, répondit le garou

-Quoi, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu étais blessé ? s'écria son interlocuteur.

-Je suis pas blessé. Grogna Derek.

-A d'autre, enlève ton t-shirt, et que ça saute.

-Lâche-moi Stiles, répéta Derek tandis que le reste de la meute se demandait pourquoi Stiles insistait autant il semblait évident que Derek n'avait rien.

-Pas de ça avec moi Monsieur grincheux, tu as mal, alors enlève ton t-shirt. Insista l'adolescent sans se soucier des regards dubitatifs qui recevait de ses amis. »

En grognant le garou s'exécuta et offrit au regard de tous un torse dépourvu de la moindre blessure, Lydia lança un regard à Stiles soucieux pour son intégrité mental. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas démonter et ordonna au plus vieux de se retourner. Celui-ci grogna que cela ne servait à rien et voulut remettre son t-shirt mais une main lui saisit le poignet et profitant de la surprise du garou il le retourna offrant un dos lacéré au regard de l'assemblé. La boucherie qui avait remplacé le dos habituellement lisse fit pâlir la bande.

Seul Stiles sourit et claqua violemment le dos arrachant un cri de douleur à l'ex-alpha qui se tourna vers son tortionnaire en grognant

« -Stiles .

-C'était pour avoir joué au gros dur, la prochaine fois je te ferais encore plus mal, et pas la peine de grogner dans cette état tu ne fais peur à personne. »

Le regard que lança Derek à Stiles fit pourtant froid dans le dos au reste de la bande, cependant Stiles soigna tranquillement le dos en charpie en chantonnant sans se rendre compte de l'ambiance pesante. Une fois le large dos pansé l'infirmier donna ses dernière recommandation

« -Cher blessé, pour votre petite blessure je vous ordonne de changer régulièrement vos pansements, dans la joie et la bonne humeur bien évidemment, de plus les cinq fruits et légumes par jour vous sont obligatoire, et oui je sais que tu n'en manges que très rarement. Évite de faire l'imbécile, en faisant tes pompes par exemple, interdiction de tous sports possible et imaginable, même la wii est interdite c'est compris ? demanda-t-il puis sans attendre la réponse, il remballa joyeusement les bandages et avisant l'heure se précipita vers sa jeep dans un

« 'Aaaah je suis en retard, mon père va me tuer, puis il ajouta en courant Derek je passerais demain après les cours pour changer tout ça «

Son départ provoqua un silence, car le babillage l'hyperactif remplissait le silence et plus personne ne prenait la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter. Finalement les adolescents partirent un à un laissant Derek seul, enroulé dans des kilomètres de bandage, Stiles n'ayant pas été radin sur les pansements.

2-2-2-2-2

La deuxième fois se déroula lors d'une balade que Stiles avait organisé en forçant tout le monde parce qu'il voulait que l'esprit de la meute se consolide.

Mais personne n'était dupe l'adolescent voulait juste une excuse pour allez à la mer.

Pour se faire pardonner et motiver un peu la bande de grognon qui l'accompagnait le jeune Stilinski leur offrit les en-cas, et la petite meute se dirigea vers la boulangerie la plus proche suivit par l'hyperactif qui grommelait contre les amis abusifs et rapiats tout en comptant les pauvres dollars qui peuplaient son porte-feuille.

Devant la boulangerie, Lydia choisit un mille-feuille, Scott un pain au chocolat, Isaac une tortilla au chocolat, Allison un cookie au trois chocolats, Parrish un muffin, Kira un éclair au café, Erica hésita entre une part de flan et une part de tarte et choisit finalement la part de cake, et Vernon prit un croissant. Alors qu'il allait payer, et comptant le nombre de viennoiseries il s'aperçut qu'il en manquait un se tournant vers le seul qui n'avait rien choisit.

« -Et toi Derek tu prends quoi ?

-Rien du tout, j'ai pas faim

L'observant Stiles se tourna vers le boulanger et ajouta à la commande,

-Je vais prendre des macarons,

-Bien monsieur lesquels voulez-vous ?

Stiles se tourna à nouveau vers Derek, l'observa à nouveau

-Mettez moi les jaunes et les rouges, à aussi les verts s'il vous plait.

-Bien ça sera tous ?

-Oui Merci »

Une fois les gâteaux répartit Stiles se mit à coté de Derek et lui tendit le paquet de macaron, le grognement qu'il reçut en réponse fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage et il mit d'office un macaron rouge dans les mains du plus vieux sous les yeux surpris mais néanmoins discrets du reste de la troupe, qui put alors voir un discret sourire apparaître sur le visage de Derek alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement son macaron comme un petit garçon.

La balade se déroula tranquillement et tout le monde fut finalement ravi de l'initiative du jeune homme.

Mais ce qui avait surpris tout le monde était le comportement de Stiles avec Derek, il lui fourrait un macaron dans les mains dés que celui-ci avait finis le précédent,et une fois que le paquet fut finis, Stiles acheta des churros avec du nutella, ce qui surprit grandement Scott,

« -Depuis quand tu aimes les churros au nutella Stiles je croyais que c'était un gâchis de mélanger le sucre et le nutella, déclara-t-il.

-J'ai envie de changer, répliqua son ami sans s'émouvoir. »

Mais durant la balade il ne mangea pas un seul churros au nutella se contentant de les donner au plus vieux qui lui se régalait, en témoignait la lueur de plaisir présente dans son regard et qui apparaissait si rarement dans ses yeux.

3-3-3-3-3

La troisième fois c'était à la sortie des classes, Isaac était content il avait réussi son examen et félicitait à tout va son « si magnifique et si fabuleux prof particulier », tout en le couvrant de câlins et le pauvre professeur vacillait sous le poids du loup-garou.

« -Isaac lâche Stiles tu l'étouffes.

-Derek tu pourrais être plus sympa avec Isaac il a réussi son examen, lui reprocha Scott en avisant les sourcils froncés du plus vieux.

-Qu'es-ce que tu dis Scott ?, Derek est très heureux ça se voit. Dit Stiles surprit de la remarque de son meilleur ami. »

Il s'attira un regard surpris de l'ensemble de la meute et un autre froncement de sourcils de la part de Derek. La surprise générale se traduit par un :

« -Ah bon ? de la part de Kira, auquel répondit Stiles ne comprenant visiblement la surprise de ses amis.

-Eh bien oui. Se tournant vers Derek il l'observa un instant, pourquoi tu es surpris?demanda-t-il au loup.

-Ben euh. Pour la première fois Derek semblait à cour de mots et de grognements.

-Non non et non la vrai question c'est comment toi Stiles Stilinskis tu arrives à comprendre Derek Hale ici présent ? cette magnifique intervention avait pour origine la flamboyante Lydia qui c'était littéralement jeté sur la pauvre hyperactif qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Je sais pas c'est évident quand on le regarde. »

Les regards que reçut Stiles lui fit prendre pour la première fois que personne à part lui ne semblait comprendre les expression de Derek. Et le regard qu'il reçut de Derek, un regard de surprise d'enthousiasme, de soulagement mais aussi de peur.

Pour la première fois depuis l'incendie, depuis sa mère, quelqu'un était capable de le comprendre de voir à travers lui. Et cette sensation d'être mis à nu était effrayante pour un être aussi peu habitué que Derek à être lisible pour les autres être de son espèce.

4-4-4-4-4

La meute était réunis au loft assis sur deux chaises côte à côte Stiles et Derek faisaient face au reste de la meute qui était assis sur le canapé et les fauteuils qui avaient été déplacé de façon à faire face aux deux incriminés.

Stiles se tortillaient nerveusement sur sa chaise tandis que Derek restait aussi impassible que possible.

« -Bon qu'es-ce que vous nous voulez ? finit par s'impatienter Stiles.

-On veut comprendre, déclara Isaac.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Comment tu fais pour comprendre Derek ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est naturel.

-C'est arrivé quand ? demanda Erica prenant le relais de l'interrogatoire.

-Entre deux plaquages contre le mur, je pense, en même temps il me plaquait toujours contre le mur ou alors il grognait, alors je me suis demandé s'il avait des problème pour communiquer et puis j'ai pensé aux animaux qui eut peuvent communiquer en grognant après tout vous êtes des loups ou alors avec des ultra sons, comme les dauphins après tout on est tous des mammifères, d'ailleurs c'est super impressionnant le nombre de kilomètre sur lequel ils peuvent communiquer, ça se trouve ils ont inventé le portable avant nous.

-Stiles stop, intervint Vernon à la grande surprise de tous, même de Stiles qui s'arrêta de parler.

-Donc, un jour tu as découvert que tu pouvais comprendre Derek, voulut savoir Kira une fois la surprise passéE.

-Quoi non il suffit de l'observer pour le comprendre, je me tue à vous le dire.

-Stiles à quoi pense Derek en ce moment ? demanda d'un coup Lydia

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui fronça les sourcils.

-Il s'ennuie, il est fatigué, à maintenant il trouve ça intéressant, il est surpris, là il voudrait que j'arrête de dire tout ceux à quoi il pense, et là il a envie de ma plaquer contre un mur pour m'arracher la gorge avec les dents, et là il pense qu'il est prévisible et peut-être...,

Stile fit une courte pause avant de reprendre

-Oui là il doit imaginer des nouvelles tortures à me faire subir, finit Stiles avec un sourire fier de lui avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait dit et de lancé un regard de terreur envers le loup.

Loup qui l'observait intensément, Lydia reprit la parole,

-Derek, c'est bon ?

-Mmm , Ah oui. Répondit le loup dans ses pensés.

-Punaise moi j'ai juste vu des sourcils qui bougeaient, déclara Isaac.

-Moi aussi, fit remarquer Scott. »

Tout le monde observa Stiles, ne comprenant visiblement toujours pas comment faisait le jeune homme pour déchiffrer le loup.

« -Stiles quand as-tu réellement pu comprendre ce qu'il pensait ? demanda Allison.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je sais plus trop.

L'adolescent fut soudainement interrompu par l'arrivé de Parrish qui avait été prévenu par Lydia.

-Salut tout le monde, dit il en arrivant, puis il ajouta en voyant la scène, qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Tiens tu vas nous aider décida Kira en l'installant de force face aux deux incriminés.

-Oui, tu es le mieux placé pour trouver ce qu'il nous cache.

-Mais euh, l'adjoint au shérif ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. »

Après quelques explications et lui aussi intéressé par le phénomène il commença à interrogatoire précis afin de dater l'origine du phénomène. Et après quelques questions Stiles refusa de répondre, son cœur battait vite trop vite, mais ce qui frappa Derek assit juste à coté fut l'odeur sucré qui commença à se dégager de l'adolescent.

Et quand l'officier reposa la question pour savoir si l'adolescent savait quand c'était arrivé, l'odeur sucré s'accentua et lorsque l'hyperactif répondit une nouvelle fois à la négative, le mensonge transpirait tellement par tous les pores de sa peau qu'il ne fallait pas être doté dans nez surnaturel pour sans apercevoir.

Avisant les yeux braqués sur lui Stiles tourna brièvement la tête vers Derek qui avait lui aussi rivé son attention sur l'hyperactif, disséquant la moindre expression du jeune Stilinskis qui s'enfuit brutalement, fuyant les regards scrutateurs et les nez acérés.

5-5-5-5-5

Arrivé chez lui le jeune homme se précipita dans sa chambre se roulant en boule sous ses couvertures, les questions que lui avait posé Parrish avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait soigneusement effacé de sa mémoire.

Les souvenirs affluaient, le torse de Derek qui luisait de sueur, les rêves mouillés qu'il avait fait et qui l'avait laissé pantelant trempant ses draps de sueurs et de sperme, l'obligeant à changer régulièrement ses draps à sa grande honte.

Un tapotement attira son attention se tournant vers son origine il se redressa découvrant son invité. Derek regardait Stiles il ne cherchait pas spécialement à rentré il se contentait de regarder Stiles.

Stiles qui c'était statufié en constatant l'identité de son interlocuteur, il s'avança lentement vers la vitre et sans l'ouvrir il posa sa main contre celle-ci.

Séparé par la vitre Derek observait Stiles, il posa sa main à l'envers de la vitre au même endroit que Stiles et leurs yeux se trouvèrent.

Des choses se dirent et se transmirent, ils avaient à parler tous les deux. A commencer par cette histoire de compréhension de l'un et de l'autre. Mais pour le moment ils profitaient simplement de l'instant.

Une minute passa, et Stiles ouvrit sa fenêtre laissant le loup entré. Loup qui se statufia lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Stiles lui envahir le nez, inspirant à plein poumons il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'odeur sucré caractéristique du désir qui semblait émaner du lit.

L'odeur lui ôtait la moitié de ses facultés mentales.

« -Tu me comprends, finit-il par demander doucement pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme.

-Oui, répondit tout aussi doucement Stiles levant la tête qu'il avait détourné lors de sa réponse il put voir pour la première fois sur le visage de Derek une nouvelle expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu, le désir semblait transpercer ses pupilles, un petit sourire illuminait son visage et les rougeurs présents sur les pommettes du garous le rendait aux yeux de Stiles « incroyablement sexy ».

S'aidant de ses nouvelles capacités récemment découverte Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis. Derek qui avait senti l'odeur sucré de Stiles s'intensifier ne fut pas surpris et refermant délicatement ses bras sur le plus jeune il ouvrit sa bouche laissant celui-ci joué avec sa langue.

Derek se détachant de Stiles le tira vers le lit de l'adolescent et s'installa confortablement dessus sans lâcher Stiles qui se blottit contre lui. Profitant tous les deux du calins oubliant leurs soucis pendant un petit laps de temps et finalement ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Et c'est dans cette position que les trouva le shérif le lendemain matin, la porte ouverte ainsi que la bouche l'homme semblait croire qu'il révait refermant doucement la porte il partit au travail ayant oublié de réveiller son fils.

Quand Stiles se réveilla il n'ouvrit pas les yeux voulant profiter encore un peu de la chaleur qui l'entourait, mais un grognement familier lui fit ouvrir les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Derek qui le regardait tendrement,

« -Bonjour, le salua-t-il, il ne reçut aucune réponse auditive mais Stiles vit la réponse à son bonjour sur le visage du loup.

-Tu es en retard...pour le lycée, ajouta le loup devant l'incompréhension de l'adolescent qui constatant l'heure bondit du lit , s'habilla rapidement et se précipita vers sa jeep laissant l'autre homme dans le lit. Alors qu'il se levait, il entendit une succession de bruit sourd ponctué par des gémissements plaintifs, et vit arrivé Stiles qui lui sauta dessus l'embrassant profondément et qui repartit tout aussi vite que son arrivé.

6-6-6-6-6

Arrivé au lycée et vu qu'il était en retard Stiles ne put voir ses amis par contre ceux-ci purent sentir l'odeur de Derek qui collait littéralement à la peau du jeune homme. Ne laissant quasiment aucun doute sur leur rapprochement.

Et l'avalanche de questions qu'ils firent subir à leur ami le laissa pour la première fois sans voix, et jamais il fut plus heureux d'entendre un grognement si familier.

Se tournant vers sa source son visage se fendit d'un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil, et même si pour l'ensemble du monde Derek semblait totalement stoïque pour Stiles il rayonnait d'amour.

Finalement après une présentation en bonne et du forme au shérif, et après qu'il fut rassuré par le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre Derek. Il avait l'impression que Stiles les prenaient pour des êtres légèrement attardés lorsque la meute ne comprenait pas son homme.

C'est Erica qui finit par trouver une explication simple

« -Stiles a apprit à parler sourcils » et tout le monde ne put que confirmer l'affirmation.

Pour les remercier Stiles leur offrit à tous un dictionnaire de base pour parler sourcils, mais il garda pour lui les expressions les plus secrète de son homme après tout il voulait être le seul à en profiter.


	2. La compréhension des grognements

Une nouvelle bataille avait opposé la meute à une bande de rats anthropophages, heureusement pour tous l'idée de Stiles avait permis de limiter les dégâts, et la meute rentrait tranquillement au loft de Derek avec l'intention de finir la journée ensemble profitant du fait qu'il soit tous ensemble.

Derek observait Stiles qui babillait et préparait un immense goûté pour toute la meute. Isaac et Scott qui à l'origine c'était dévoués pour l'aider à préparer la quantité gargantuesque de nourriture suivaient tranquillement les instructions données par l'hyperactif, mais les deux loups commencèrent doucement à se taquiner et comme tous les jeux des loups cela dégénéra en une gigantesque bataille de nourriture, avec un pauvre Stiles pris entre les tirs croisés de confitures et les morceaux de brioches.

Après avoir reçu une cuillère de nutella dans la figure accompagné par un morceau de pancake qui colla à sa figure aidé par le nutella la pauvre victime respira un bon coup et sentant la colère monter le jeune homme ne tenta pas de la réprimer et c'est un formidable cri qui surgit de ses poumons. Stoppant nette toutes les activités du loft.

Le reste de la meute vit alors un Stiles furieux débarquer dans le salon, larguant les deux gosses qui lui servaient d'amis il les fusilla d'un regard sombre, et repartit immédiatement dans la cuisine en interdisant à tout le monde de ne serait-ce penser une seule seconde à venir dans la cuisine.

« Je n'ai pas de papattes poilus, Stiles, lui fit remarquer Lydia avec une petite moue.

-Tu veux venir m'aider ? répliqua Stiles de la cuisine.

-...Non merci ça ira.

-Alors de quoi tu te plains ? voulut savoir le brun. Non toi aussi Derek tu restes avec les autres, ajouta-t-il alors que le loup c'était levé pour le rejoindre. ...Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu vas piquer dans tout les plats, voilà pourquoi, et non pas la peine de faire cette tête. »

Suite à cette petite discussion Derek revint dans le salon sous les yeux de la meute, Vernon qui avait un livre dans les mains déclara en s'attirant toute l'attention :

« -Triste. »

Cette déclaration sibylline trouva une explication lorsque le noir montra ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, c'était sa version du dictionnaire des sourcils offert par Stiles.

Après quelques minutes Stiles débarqua dans le salon et installa tout ce qu'il avait préparé laissant la meute se remplir la panse, il se dirigea vers son loup et se blottit entre ses bras pour se faire pardonner demandant un bisou que le loup lui accorda après quelques petites secondes de résistance, avant de rendre les armes face aux yeux de biches de Stiles.

Dos à la meute Stiles réclama un autre bisou, puis encore un sans se soucier des activités du reste de la meute. Un grognement retentit mais personne ne réagit après tout Stiles avait le dos tourné il ne pourrais pas les reprendre. Et puis il était totalement concentré sur son petit ami ça serait triste de le sortir des bras de Derek.

Stiles prit soudainement la parole, toujours dans les bras du plus vieux et sans se retourner :

« -Erica tu n'a pas assez mangé ?" Devant le silence qui accueillit sa question le brun reprit;" Pas la peine de faire semblant je sais que tu as le nez dans le frigo. Si tu manges plus tu payes plus.

La jeune femme referma la porte de l'objet incriminé, et s'assit discrètement sur un pouf sans faire un bruit. Sans se préoccuper des actions de la jeune fille, Stiles reprit :

-Kira même remarque,

-Mais je mange pas dans le frigo, fit remarquer la jeune renarde.

-Tu as les doigts dans la prise et je sais que tu es branché sur le secteur électrique.

La jeune fille retira discrètement ses doigts de la prise et s'assit à coté d'Erica en feintant l'innocence. Toujours de dos, Stiles soupira discrètement,

-Allison je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas entretenir tes armes sur le canapé, tu mets des tâches de graisses sur le canapé et c'est impossible à ravoir, grogna-t-il tendit que la jeune fille déménageait ses affaires sur la table replaçant le plaid qui cachait les dîtes tâches.

-Vernon si je retrouve encore une marque de tes pattes sur le fauteuil je te jure que je te le fait bouffer, tu n'es pas un chat tu n'as pas à faire tes griffes surtout sur le mobilier, ajouta Stiles d'une voix menaçante malgré le fait qu'elle soit étouffé par le torse de Derek qui le serrait contre lui.

-Lydia tu arrêtes immédiatement de te faire les ongles, l'odeur du vernis et du dissolvant agresse tout les nez surnaturels et ensuite c'est pas toi qui doit consoler tous ces louloups qui se plaignent d'avoir mal au nez et qui veulent des câlins.

Un grognement retentit tandis que Lydia fermait en ronchonnant son tube de vernis.

-Je t'interdis de faire des câlins à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-T'inquiète mon loup tu es le seul à avoir les spécial. Isaac Scott si vous n'arrêtez immédiatement votre dispute digne d'une cour de récré je vous jure que je fourre vos sandwichs à l'aconit.

-Oui Stiles, répondirent en cœur les deux loustics en baissant la tête.

-Bien maintenant restez calme. Finit Stiles avant d'embrasser Derek qui sourirait. »

Et tandis que les deux amoureux restaient ensemble une question surgit dans les regards,

« -Comment Stiles avait fait pour pouvoir savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait sans se retourner ? »

Sterek

Lorsque Stile rentra du lycée, il trouva Derek qui discutait tranquillement avec le shérif. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Stiles quand il aperçut le dictionnaire des sourcils sur les genoux de son père, père qui tenta de le cacher furtivement lorsqu'il vit le sourire de son fils. Le regard de Derek se fit amusé, il était totalement conscient que le shérif ne se séparait plus du présent de son fils quand il était dans les parages.

Stiles passa à coté de Derek, et provoqua un grognement de sa part, le shérif surprit jeta un coup d'œil discret au manuel qu'il tenait mais ne put obtenir aucune informations de la part de celui-ci.

Stile poussa un petit soupir et se tourna vers Derek avant de déclarer

« -Oui je sais. »

Derek toujours en grognant pris d'autorité les hanches de Stiles et l'installa d'autorité sur ses propres genoux sans se soucier de l'air surpris du shérif qui n'avait jamais vraiment vu les deux hommes dans des situations aussi intime, habituellement en dehors de la meute les deux hommes restaient plutôt discret sur leur relation.

D'ailleurs Stiles gigota gêné d'être devant son père et dans une telle situation. Sa gêne augmenta d'un coup lorsque le loup commença à se frotter contre son amant devant le regard complètement incrédule du shérif qui se pinça discrètement le bras pour être sur de ne pas rêver.

Devant son regard Stiles expliqua rapidement tandis que Derek continua à frotter son nez derrière les oreilles de Stiles.

« -J'ai pris une douche et j'ai changé de vêtement et comme j'ai été bloqué dans les couloirs serrés j'ai pris l'odeur d'autres personnes. Du coup je n'ai plus l'odeur de Derek.

-...l'odeur de Derek?répéta le shérif dépassé.

-Oui un truc de loup. Avec le marquage et tout ça.

-Le marquage et tout ça. Oui oui oui d'accord.

-Papa ça va tu es tout blanc.

-Oui oui ça va, et donc comment tu as compris ça ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules et tourna la tête pour dégager son cou au assaut de son petit ami qui grignotait tranquillement la peau tendre.

Derek repartit dans la soirée laissant les Stlillinski en famille, et les deux hommes s'organisèrent une petite soirée télévision devant un bon film que la mère de Stiles adorait. Alors que la soirée était bien entamée un grattement se fit entendre les deux hommes mirent le film sur pause et attendirent, le silence fit place à la bande-son.

S'apprêtant à remettre le film un nouveau grattement les arrêta, se levant le shérif se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla ouvrant la porte il se retrouva devant un porche vide.

Baissant la tête il ne put que se retourner en sentant un courant d'air lui traverser les jambes et voir une ombre se diriger vers le canapé où se trouvait son fils.

Affolé il suivit l'ombre et la retrouva au pied de Stiles qui ne semblait pas très inquiet

« -Ne t'inquiète pas papa, c'est Derek.

-Non Stiles, c'est un loup, remarqua Shérif.

-Non papa c'est Derek, répéta Stiles regardant son père comme si une nouvelle tête lui avait poussé sur l'épaule. Ça se voit non ?

-Oui où ai-je la tête?murmura le shérif en se rasseyant prudemment dans un fauteuil à un distance respectable du loup. »

Sur l'ordre de Stiles, le loup se coucha sur le tapis, mais il se releva presque immédiatement, l'animal vint gémir au pied de Stiles qui fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement.

Mais cela ne dissuada pas le loup qui reprit son cinéma devant les yeux du shérif qui avait totalement perdu le fil de l'histoire du film.

« -Bon d'accord, vient. »

Et l'humain tapota la place à coté de lui laissant le loup s'installer sur l'autre partie du canapé. Puis le loup installa sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles en grognant.

« -Oui oui d'accord, tu veux des caresses, tu as des caresses. »

Et la main de Stiles se mit en action créant un grognement de la part de l'animal, le grognement se transformant en un doux ronronnement. Et la soirée se poursuivit avec un loup en plus, le shérif refixa le poste de télévision mais fut incapable d'en retenir la moindre information.

Sterek

Stiles s'ennuyait, il tournait en rond que se soit dans sa tête ou en vrai. Il tournait un rond dans une pièce carré, remarqua son cerveau hyperactif , « une pièce carré, sans fenêtre, sans lumière et avec une odeur épouvantable, pourquoi les méchants ont toujours des pièces glauques pour enfermer les gens ? »

« -Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-il dans le silence.

-Stiles c'est pas le moment. Lui fit remarquer Allison d'une voix lasse.

-Allison ma chère amie, c'est toujours le moment le cerveau s'ennuie toujours dans les moments les plus importants, par exemple il s'ennuie quand tu révises, il s'ennuie quand tu es en cours, il s'ennuie quand on écoute Scott parler de Kira, quoique ça c'est pas un moment important.

-Scott parle de Kira, demanda Allison intéressée, elle avait définitivement tourné la page et s'inquiétait plutôt pour Scott.

-Oui, il est soûlant quand il est amoureux, et Kira par là et Kira par ci, mais par rapport au moment où il sortait avec toi il c'est amélioré heureusement pour mes oreilles et ma santé mental.

-Stiles c'est pas le moment, intervint soudainement Lydia, trouvons plutôt quelques choses pour sortir d'ici.

-Lydia, mon amie ma chère amie, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, commença doucement Stiles, nous sommes enfermé , cria-t-il puis il reprit doucement, et je m'ennuie et donc quand je m'ennuie je parle.

-La porte semble être la partie la moins solide de l'ensemble on pourrait essayer quelques choses de ce coté là.

-Mouais, finit par admettre Stiles dubitatif. »

Les trois humains observèrent la porte et tentèrent plusieurs tactiques sans résultat. Un hurlement trancha soudainement le silence de l'obscurité de la nuit. Stiles reconnut immédiatement et laissa éclater sa joie. Il avait reconnu le hurlement caractéristique d'un loup-garou en pétard. Son sourire fut accompagné par des lueurs de plaisirs présentes dans les prunelles des deux filles.

Les prisonniers se mirent à appeler leurs amis, et un hurlement très proche leur répondit, levant la tête Stiles se mit soudain à crier,

« -Les filles plaquez-vous contre le mur du fond, vite. » Et il se précipita lui même vers le mur entraînant ces deux amies qui le suivirent sans comprendre.

A peine avaient-ils atteins le fond de la pièce que la porte explosa les morceaux atteignant sans problème les prisonniers, et si ceux-ci ne c'étaient pas réfugiés au fond de la pièce ils auraient subit de graves dommages.

Une silhouette traversa les gravas et se précipita vers Stiles, le cri de peur qui commença à naître dans les poumons du lycéen fut brutalement arrêté par un baiser violent. Le goût qui envahit la bouche du brun le rassura immédiatement alors qu'il reconnaissait l'odeur et la présence de Derek, s'enroulant autour de son loup, Stiles ne fit plus attention à son entourage.

Un toussotement sortit les deux hommes qui tournèrent la tête vers l'ensemble de la meute pas plus perturbés que ça, mais le shérif les observait lui les yeux ronds, savoir que son fils sortait avec un homme était une chose , le voir en était une autre chose.

Après avoir vérifier que personne n'était blessé et après rejoins le loft, chacun raconta les différents événements qui étaient survenus lors de la disparition de trois d'entre eux.

Finalement c'est Kira qui posa la question :

« -Comment avez-vous su qu'il fallait que vous vous reculiez pour éviter l'explosion ? On a pas eu le temps du vous prévenir.

-On vous a entendu hurler, et Stiles nous a tiré vers le fond de la pièce, expliqua Lydia.

-Un hurlement ?

-Oui, je me souviens Derek a hurler juste avant l'explosion, se rappela Erica.

Un silence accueillit sa remarque et tout le monde se tourna vers Stiles qui revenait de la cuisine après avoir été cherché des rafraichissements.

Un « -Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le nez ? »lui échappa lorsqu'il constata que l'attention de la meute était rivé sur lui.

« -Comment tu as su qu'il y allait avoir une explosion ? demanda Parrish.

-J'ai entendu Derek, répondit l'humain en haussant les épaules.

-Depuis quand tu comprends les hurlements?s'exclama incrédule Scott.

-Je ne comprends pas les hurlements, mais je sais reconnaître celui de Derek et quand il hurle comme ça, ça veut dire ''attention danger''. Il avait le même quand les chasseurs nous courrais après.

-Je savais pas qu'un humain pouvait faire la différence entre tous les cris, commenta Vernon dans le silence qui avait suivit la déclaration du brun.

-Normalement ils peuvent pas, déclara soudainement la voix de Derek. »

Sa déclaration plongea tout le monde dans de profonde réflexion à la grande gêne de Stiles qui fit tout son possible pour écarter le sujet. Et bientôt tout le monde se retrouva à se chamailler gentiment pour choisir le film de la soirée, oubliant totalement l'événement.

Sterek

C'était un matin comme les autres dans la maison Stilinski, sauf que comme chaque matin depuis quelques semaines la meute envahissait la petite cuisine et le shérif se devait de surveiller six adolescents et deux adultes dont l'un était son propre adjoint.

Alors qu'il observait son fils préparer la nourriture avec une rapidité et une habitude que conférait l'expérience, il vit Derek arriver dans la petite pièce et s'affaler sur une chaise, personne ne lui adressa la parole.

En effet, un matin alors que Isaac et Scott se chamaillait Derek c'était levé et malgré le statut d'Alpha de Scott il avait envoyé les deux adolescents par la fenêtre les projetant contre un arbre et leurs cassant plusieurs membres.

Après que les deux loups soient revenus à l'intérieur de la maison, et pendant que Derek prenait sa douche, Stiles avait tenu une mini-réunion et leurs avait imposé une règle de base « Ne jamais déranger Derek tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé ».

Règle qui avait été établi en tant que règle fondamental, parmi les autres tel que :

« Ne jamais dire ''Je te l'avais bien dit'' à Lydia »,

« Ne jamais critiquer les films d'amours devant Allison »,

« Ne jamais rappeler à Kira l'âge de sa mère et la différence que celle-ci à avec son père »,

« Ne jamais dire à Erica qu'elle est trop collante »,

« Ne jamais dire à Parrich qu'il fait une super lampe torche »

« Ne jamais faire boire Vernon »,

« Ne pas enfermé Isaac, même si la pièce est très grande »

« Ne jamais énervé Stiles sans une très très bonne raison » cette règle étant particulièrement suivit car le jeune homme avait la rancune tenace et une imagination débordante.

Cette fois-ci se fut Kira qui remarqua quelques choses et qui le fit partagé à toute la tablée. Alors qu'elle fixait son attention sur les deux hommes attirant du même coup l'attention de toute la meute. Tout le monde put assister à un curieux phénomènes.

« -Derek, tu veux quoi pour le petit-déj ? voulut savoir Stiles alors qu'il était aux fourneaux tournant le dos à l'immense table qui les accueillait tous.

-mmh, grogna Derek faiblement encore dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Un ou deux œufs ?

-Gmbl

-D'accord et tu prendras de la confitures sur du pain ou de la brioche ?

-mmrghl

-Je te prépare ça tout de suite.

-mmlgr

-De rien, Et le brun continua tranquillement de préparer le petit-déj, sans remarquer les regards d'incompréhension du groupe.

-grmll ?, reprit soudainement Derek et levant la tête lui aussi ne s'apercevant pas des regards interrogatifs qu'il recevait.

-Aujourd'hui, révision pour tout le monde, et demain tu pourras faire ton entraînement, lui répondit Stiles ayant manifestement comprit une question dans le grommellement indistinct qu'avait entendu le reste de la bande. »

Ce petit déjeuner fut le point de départ d'une observation intensive du couple, et bientôt tout le monde put raconter une situation dans lequel Derek grognait, gémissait ou hurlait et que Stiles pouvait parfaitement comprendre et cela sans que la distinction humaine ou lupine ne joue la moindre différence.

Mais c'est un soir que tout se précipita, et où le mystère fut éclaircie.

La soirée commençait tranquillement et le tournoi de Mario kart (le seul jeu ou il pouvait tous jouer ensemble) se déroulait normalement, ce qui provoqua l'événement fut une simple remarque de Scott :

« -Derek soit pas triste tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, dit-il à celui-ci alors que le plus vieux constatait sa dernière place.

-Scott comment tu sais que Derek est triste, voulut savoir Lydia qui se contentait d'observer tout le monde en se faisant les ongles, l'ex-alpha restait toujours pour elle un mystère complet à déchiffrer et cela heurtait quelque peu sa fierté.

-Ben il a les sourcils tristes, expliqua Scott avant de sortir son dictionnaire des sourcils et de montrer la page correspondant au visage triste, page qui ressemblait au visage actuel de Derek. Kira félicita son petit-ami,

« -Oua je crois que tu es celui qui le comprends le mieux après Stiles, déclara-t-elle. »

La meute commenta la nouvelle acquisition de Scott et lui posa quelques questions, le jeune alpha semblait avoir appris par cœur le dictionnaire fournis par son meilleur ami pour pouvoir comprendre celui qu'il considérait comme un beau-frère.

Stiles arriva soudainement revenant des courses qu'il avait effectué afin de ravitailler le loft pour éviter de tomber à cours de nourriture avec tout les ventres sur pattes poilues que comptait la meute.

Son arrivé fut salué par de grande exclamations et des explications embrouillés sur la remarque de Scott qui avait compris Derek. Ne comprenant pas tous Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui grogna un bon coup faisant taire le chahut, puis il regrogna une seconde fois devant Stiles en bougonnant quelque chose d'indistinct.

Stiles après quelques seconde se tourna vers son frère de cœur et le prit dans ses bras le remerciant d'avoir fait tout ces efforts pour Derek.

Le regard de Scott se fit nébuleux, et lorsque Stiles lui expliqua que Derek était très content qu'il ait passé du temps à essayer de le comprendre que Derek le remerciait. A la fin de son monologue qui avait une fois de plus légèrement dérivé les deux yeux de l'alpha n'était qu'un néant d'incompréhension se tournant vers Derek Scott l'observa quelques instants avant de soupirer un bon coup.

« -Quant es-ce que tu lui as dit ça, j'ai rien vu, voulut-il savoir avant d'ajouter, avec les sourcils, j'ai rien vu ? répéta-t-il

-Je lui ai dit, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules il ne semblait pas voir le problème.

-Non tu n'a rien dit, s'exclama Scott en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour appuyer ses paroles, un murmure d'approbation accompagna son affirmation.

-Ben si il vient de me le dire, le contra Stiles alors que le murmure d'approbation se transformait en une stupéfaction pure.

-...

Le silence qui accueillit sa déclaration rendit les deux amants légèrement mal-à-l'aise accompagné par « un sentiment de déjà vu » pensa Stiles avant de se remémorer la découverte de son savoir du langage des sourcils.

« -C'est Stiles, s'exclama tout d'un coup Isaac en bondissant sur l'humain.

-Stiles quoi?interrogea Lydia qui voulait comprendre.

-Il a subit une évolution. Continua Isaac des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Une évolution ? répéta surprise Kira.

-Comment ça une évolution ? commenta en même temps Allison et Erica.

-Oui une évolution comme .. euh …., Le blond semblait cherché une comparaison adéquate.

-Comme les pokémons ?, l'aida Vernon à la surprise de tous

-Oui, comme les pokémons, c'est ça t'es un génie Vernon. L'applaudit Isaac fier de la trouvaille de son ami.

Stiles a évolué comme les pokémons, répéta Scott. »

Cette soirée se finit sur la comparaison des pokémons et des loups-garous devant l'incompréhension manifeste de Derek qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'était les pokémons. Tandis que le shérif accompagné par Parrish observait Stiles qui rangeait tranquillement les courses estimant que le sujet était clos.

Quelques temps plus tard Derek eut le bonheur de recevoir une nouvelle console, cadeau de la meute accompagné par plusieurs jeux dont les jeux pokémons, et il découvrit avec joie l'univers de ces petits bêtes mais ça seul Stiles le su, car pour tout le monde ces jeux avait fini à la poubelle. Personne n'avait compris le regard et le grognement discret de pur joie que fit le loup en recevant le cadeau. Personne sauf Stiles.


End file.
